La llama de tu pasion
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: En un momento de su vida Bill sintio que ya nada valia la pena: cantar, escribir, caminar...nada.. Porque lo que verdaderamente queria no lo conseguia. Pero que sucede cuando descubre que aun hay esperanza. BillxTom Tokio Hotel


La llama de tu pasión

**La llama de tu pasión**

**Lyraacuario**

Hay momentos en los que flaqueamos, que tenemos miedo de continuar, donde no sabemos que nos deparara el mañana y tanto sufrimiento cegad nuestras mentes. No vemos la salida, nos cegamos en que ya nada importa en el mundo. Todo se ha convertido en una misma tarea: reír, caminar, observar… sin saber que es lo que realmente estuvimos haciendo aquí. Y solo cuando la calma besa nuestros labios, nos damos cuenta de cuanto ha transcurrido el tiempo, que tanto hemos sido golpeados, que tanto tiempo hemos desperdiciado.

Un autógrafo, un concierto, una entrevista, una sesión de fotos… que trivial pueden llegar a ser estos eventos de la vida. Que tanto podemos cansarnos de realizar una misma tarea. En un solo un instante: dudamos de nuestro talento.

-¡Bill!- llamo Tom a su hermano quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando el paisaje desde la ventana. El pelinegro aturdido lo miro y no supo que decir, porque su mente estaba divagando, como una semana atrás había comenzado -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mayor acercándose. Ambos se encontraban en su nuevo autobús privado, únicamente para ellos dos.

Pero en las circunstancias actuales, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Tom. Bill andaba perdido en sus pensamientos últimamente, cuando sonreía lo hacia forzado, como si su brillo se estuviese perdiendo, estuviese siendo opacado por la cruel soledad.

-No es nada- respondió cortante el menor, levantándose del asiento y subiendo al segundo piso para ir acostarse. Tom frunció el seño, pero antes de que pudiese replicar el pelinegro ya se había acostado, cerrando las cortinas para que no le viese.

-Bill Kaulitz- le llamo, pero no hubo respuesta –Bill- repitió paciente, una de sus pocas virtudes pero que con Bill había tenido que practicar -¡Bill!- exclamo Tom abriendo de golpe las cortinas.

Lo que se encontró fue al chico con la mirada clavada arriba, sin siquiera pestañar y con un extraño brillo que sabia que no era ilusión.

-No pasa nada Tom- hablo seco sin inmutarse por el humor de su hermano.

-¿Cómo que no pas…- no pudo continuar, Bill le interrumpió.

-Es eso- hablo –que no pasa nada- El mayor guardo silencio, le parecía extraño su comportamiento pero su hermano estaba siendo sincero. Unos minutos que fueron eternos, el chico de las rastras cerro sus puños frustrado.

-Pasan muchas cosas- hablo. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios del menor, este se dio vuelta, quedando su vista clavada en su gemelo.

-Tienes razón- acepto –pasan muchas cosas-

Tom quiso hablar, pero de su boca solo salió el silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada. Ambos se cobijaron en el mutismo, aunque había muchas cosas por decir, ambos decidieron callar, ya sea por miedo, por duda o porque quizás pensaban que no era importante decirlo.

Bill cerró sus ojos y permitió que su cuerpo se dejase vencer por el cansancio. Si, estaba cansado, hacia una semana que se había agotado, hartado, hastiado… deseaba que todo acabara. Porque de pronto sintió que nada valía la pena, porque vio en su reflejo un deseo que era imposible, un deseo que aturdía su alma y la consumía como el fuego vivo.

Y cuando el fuego se apaga, las cenizas quedan. Y son esas cenizas, el polvo de ilusiones muertas. Bill suspiro ¿seria su destino, la ilusión muerta, de saber que amas a alguien y no poder decirlo?

Se dio vuelta escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, pudo escuchar a su hermano removerse en la de el mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro. Bill le miro unos instantes: Tom no lo sabia y no lo comprendería, porque ambos eran tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

Decir te amo, decir lo contrario. Estar feliz, sentirse triste. Cuantos sentimientos guardaba en su interior, cuanto tiempo había de permanecer callado. Con el nudo en la garganta, taladrando su alma. Quería gritar que lo amaba, aceptar cual era la realidad. Pero no podía, porque no sabía: si Tom le correspondería o simplemente le odiaría.

El ruido del teléfono celular interrumpió a los gemelos, ambos se sobresaltaron inconscientemente y se miraron nerviosos. Bill extendió su mano y tomo el móvil.

-¿alo?- hablo el pelinegro reponiéndose. Era su manager: David Johs.

Bill comenzó a hablar con el, asintiendo de vez en cuando o objetando algo. Tom le miro de reojo, de seguro era para lo del próximo concierto o entrevista. Entonces se fijo mas en su gemelo: no objetaba como antes lo hacia. Si algo no le gustaba simplemente lo decía, pero ahora, parecía aburrido, como si ya nada le importase.

Tom estaba concentrado mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de que el menor ya no hablaba por teléfono. Y este noto la mirada penetrante que estaba recibiendo. Se removió inquieto y clavo su vista en su igual.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Bill. Entonces el castaño reacciono y negó con la cabeza llevándose la mano izquierda, acariciando su sien.

-No…nada…- Tom noto que Bill lo miro con interrogación -¿Qué quería David?- cambio de tema.

-Ah…- hablo decepcionado –Tenemos una entrevista para mañana y posteriormente…-

-SI, si, ya se lo que viene- suspiro cansado –realmente esto aburre- Bill lo miro unos instantes, Tom le devolvió la mirada y de repente el pelinegro comenzó a reír.

-De verdad- hablo entre risas, llevándose la mano a la boca para poder acallarlas. Y es que realmente le parecía estúpido, pensar como pensaba, sentir lo que sentía. Tom le miro un poco molesto, porque no comprendía a su gemelo.

-¿de verdad que?- interrogo el gemelo mayor.

Pero Bill no dijo el motivo por el que reía, pues era estúpido pensar en como podía llegar a ser la vida: el estaba aburrido, cansado de hacer muchas cosas y lo que verdaderamente deseaba: no ocurría. Ahora Tom le decía: realmente esto es aburrido. Que irónica es la vida. Pensó.

-Nada importante- hablo por fin levantándose.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? ¡Tu no te ríes por nada!- se quejo pero Bill ya había avanzado unos pasos. Tom lo tomo de la muñeca -¡espera!- exigió sin medir su fuerza. Bill sintió perder el equilibrio, irse de lado encima de su gemelo.

El mayor sintió el peso del menor y no pudo evitar pensar que Bill era liviano y suave, pues sentía el roce de sus pieles. Por unos instantes vio todo oscuro y es que los cabellos de él le cubrían el panorama, además que este había caído de espaldas sobre el.

-eres un…- hablo Bill un poco molesto y nervioso. Pero al intentar levantarse se vio preso por su cintura de los brazos de su mayor. Trago un poco, eso le pareció verdaderamente extraño.

-Bill…- murmuro bajito inconciente de sus acciones -me gusta como hueles- Hablo Tom hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro, este no pudo evitar arquearse un poco al sentir tal roce. Y es que Tom se atrevió a hacer círculos con sus labios encima de su piel. Eso le daba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, que le recorría todo hasta acabar por un mariposeo en su estomago.

-Tomy… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto realmente nervioso y confuso. Porque generalmente ellos jugaban, cierto, entre miradas y gestos, pero el pelinegro sabia que eso era solo producto un poder inconsciente sobre sus cuerpos, que eso no ocurría del modo en que estaban en esos instantes. Sus cuerpos actuaban antes de ver las consecuencias.

El castaño se separo un poco sin zafar su agarre y es que no sabia porque estaba abrazando a Bill, ni mucho menos el porque ¿lo estaba seduciendo?

Tom movió su cabeza y tartamudeo algo. Bill lo miro confundido y dejando escapar un suspiro se levanto, pero el cuerpo del castaño se movió por si solo, aprovechando nuevamente y tirando a Bill encima suyo, pero esta vez con sus rostros frente a frente.

Ahora si el pelinegro tartamudeo confuso. Y la mente de Tom pensaba: la excusa perfecta para responder al porque tiraba a Bill encima suyo.

Se rindió. De verdad no lo sabía. Porque actuaba de ese modo, porque quería sentir el calor de su gemelo encima.

-eh…..- Empezó Tom sin zafar el agarre que ejercía alrededor de la cintura de Bill –no…pues, porque….-

-¿Qué…que…no entiendo- hablo el menor, ahora mas confundido que antes.

-que...quería hablar- dijo rápido y Bill frunció el seño.

-¿así?- refiriéndose a la pose. Y Tom encogió los hombros. Bill suspiro.

-Salgamos de la rutina-

-Rutina- repitió aburrido y hizo esfuerzo en levantarse, pero lo que consiguió fue que Tom le diese vuelta. Quedando el mayor encima. Este nuevamente se dio cuenta de su acción y no supo porque la hizo.

-Okey- hablo –no se porque estoy haciendo esto- acepto.

-Si no sabes no tienes que hacerlo- hablo Bill pegándose a la cama, para separar un poco mas sus rostros –no sabes lo que puedes ocasionar- Y Bill se refería a sentirse mas triste de lo que ya había comenzado a sentirse. Repitiendo acciones como un muerto, un cuerpo que camina sin alma.

-pero no puedo- hablo Tom y Bill sintió doler su pecho. Se sentía ahogado, como si su alma le dijese que ese era el momento perfecto para decir sus sentimientos.

-Yo tampoco puedo- repitió Bill: no podía decirle a Tom: Te amo. Porque sabia que era una palabra prohibida entre gemelos.

Subió su mano tapándose los ojos. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. No quería ver a Tom. Y menos que su alma comenzara a sollozar. Si lo hacia, no seria frente a el. Pero ahora su respiración se hacia entrecortada por el llanto ahogado de su alma.

Tom le miro con detalle. Podía sentirlo, el dolor de Bill taladrar su alma, pero no comprendía el porque. Ni mucho menos porque le provocaba llorar ver sufrir a su gemelo. Era Bill, cierto, su mas preciado tesoro. Pero ¿con que clase de ojos lo estaba viendo? Las cosas giraban muy rápido y no sabia como reaccionar. O quizás si lo sabia, su cuerpo lo hacia por el.

-¿sabes?- murmuro Bill sin mirarlo –estos días he pensado en que no tengo talento- Tom abrió sus ojos a la par.

-¿Qué dices Billy?- hablo sin creer. El menor negó con la cabeza.

-Es cierto- susurro –estoy frustrado… de que el mundo me ponga tantas esperanzas…que piense que todo puedo soportarlo- Hablo con toda la sinceridad que su alma podía albergar –hay cosas que deseo…hay cosas que me frustran…-

-Billa- susurro Tom acariciándole la mejilla.

-hay veces en que no puedo- hablo con amargura –y no puedo buscar a alguien para que me escuche…no…la persona que quiero-

-Yo estoy aquí-

-estas- acepto –tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mi- Tom sintió una daga atravesar su alma. Sentía dolor, uno profundo y punzante que hacia que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Estaba ahí, siempre para Bill ¿Por qué el no lo veía? ¿Lejos? El mayor negó con la cabeza. El no estaba lejos, solo al otro lado de la puerta. Aquella barrera que le impedía decir lo que sentía.

-Billa- llamo. Pero el pelinegro no respondió, ahora sollozaba –no estoy lejos- continuo –y abriré esa puerta porque no quiero que pienses así-

-no entiendes- hablo –no es una puert….- Bill no pudo continuar, sintió el contacto de los labios de su mayor sobre los suyos. Una exclamación ahogada le dio permiso a Tom, de explorar su boca con la lengua. Bill tardo en reaccionar, sintiendo el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, ya no cubría sus ojos, de hecho los tenía bien abiertos: observando a su gemelo, quien con sus ojos cerrados le sellaba con un beso.

Y sin querer su mano empujo al mayor, separándolo un poco brusco. Bill lo miraba confuso y el mayor le devolvía la mirada, pero una firme y segura.

-Estoy aquí- fue lo que dijo Tom. Y Bill tartamudeo un poco antes de poder hablar coherentemente.

-¿Por qué….- el mayor le interrumpió.

-porque no pienso permitir que el tiempo pase sin poder decir lo que siento… no voy a negar lo que ocurre…. No puedo hacer eso-

Bill levanto sus manos como si fuese a separarse de Tom, pero no lo toco, era como si quisiese detener esas palabras. Palabras que lo taladraban a el, que se había resignado a guárdalas en el silencio. Pero que ahora, Tom las llamaba a luz y, lo dejaba confuso y perdido.

-To…- nuevamente no pudo continuar, el mayor le había robado un segundo beso. Aunque no fue tan ligero como el primero, pues el mayor lo sujeto por las muñecas y en la brusquedad de sus movimientos le hizo abrir su boca para permitir el paso de su lengua, incitar a la del menor a que le correspondiese. Bill se removió inquieto pero no tardo en ceder paso. Dejando que Tom le besase y por ultimo el a corresponderle.

Un beso tierno donde ambas lenguas jugaban entre ellas, descargando la pasión que habían callado en el silencio, callado por miedo. Tom se sentía extraño, aparte de que estuviese besando a su gemelo, se sentía feliz y completo, porque en la humedad de aquel beso encontraba lo que siempre le había faltado.

Ahora lo comprendía. Quizás lo supo siempre y que por miedo lo había callado, pero ahora no importaba nada: Bill era suyo, su hermano, su amor y tesoro: el menor seria de el. Ya no dudaría de aquello.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas que chocaban y sus miradas que se encontraban. Bill clavaba su vista en el, esperando a que este se arrepintiese o quizás despertase del mejor sueño de su vida. Pero no, todo era cierto. Tom se encargaría de hacerle saber que era verdad.

-solo dilo- pidió el mayor. Y Bill bajo su mirada. Medito unos segundos y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del castaño, atrayéndolo a el y susurrando en su oído.

-te amo-

Tom sonrió, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Era lo único que le bastaba para ser feliz. Y repitiendo la acción de su menor, susurro las mismas palabras en su oído, para comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de Bill. Haciendo que este, dejase escapar débiles gemidos, que lo volvían loco y hacían que su cuerpo entrara en calor.

El castaño comenzó a dejar una línea de besos húmedos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para succionar un poco y dejar una pequeña manchita, que significaba que Bill era suyo.

Bill no podía evitar gemir, menos con aquellos besos húmedos que se deslizaban de manera tortuosa sobre su piel. Solo atinaba a introducir sus manos, dentro de la franela enorme de su hermano. Deslizando sus dedos sobre la espalda del mayor. Acariciándolo y empujándolo contra si para que sus besos no acabasen.

El mayor se separo un poco y su boca se encontró con la de Bill. Un beso profundo y húmedo, que al separarse hizo que el mayor se quitase esa molesta camisa. Del calor que en su cuerpo entraba y los deseos que con el tiempo aumentaban.

-es…esto…- hablo entrecortado Tom –es…molesto…- hablo refiriéndose a la camisa. Y rápidamente se deshizo de la que cubría a su mejor. Dejando su dorso expuesto, libre para todas las caricias que quisiera hacer. Y que no tardo empezar, haciendo los gemidos de Bill más fuertes que los de antes.

-To..Tomy….- gemía entrecortado, mientras sentía la húmeda de los labios de Tom probar su pecho. Porque el mayor parecía disfrutar aquello, torturarlo con húmedos besos y chupones que lo hacían arquearse de los espasmos de placer que le invadían. No tardaron ambos en deshacerse de esas molestas ropas, encontrándose ambas pieles, friccionándose entre ellas en busca de más calor del que ya sentían.

Bill podía sentir su dures, al tiempo que la de su hermano. Aquella erección que clamaba ser atendida. Cansado de ser a quien le hicieran, en un movimiento rápido acabo arriba, quedando a horcadas sobre su mayor y comenzando la tortura de los besos.

Besos húmedos que hacían gemir al castaño, bajando en línea recta deteniéndose (como lo hizo el mayor) en el vientre del mismo. No tardo en probar el miembro endurecido de su hermano, sintiendo la dures y el calor de su igual. Escuchar los gemidos que se escapan de la boca de Tom, aumentar el ritmo para volverlo lo más loco. Cegado de la pasión que los cubría a ambos.

Tom no quería correrse antes que su hermano, por lo que, con gran voluntad, empujo hacia atrás la boca de Bill y haciéndolo levantarse, lo atrajo para que sus bocas se encontrasen. Sus lenguas se incitaron con pasión prohibida, mientras el mayor deslizaba su mano hasta la entrada de Bill. Rozándola primeramente, para después comenzar a introducir sus dedos, ahogando los gemidos de Bill con sus besos.

Cuando supo que su menor estaba preparado, separo sus labios observándolo, el rostro y cuerpo sudoroso de Bill, su mirada fija que le decía que aceptaba lo que vendría a continuación.

-te amo- susurro Tom antes de entrar en el menor. Quien gimió al sentir la dures de su igual dentro. El castaño espero unos instantes, esperando a que su gemelo se acostumbrase. Y cuando supo que ya había asimilado el dolor, comenzó a hacer sus embestidas. Embestidas que fueron aumentando su ritmo, hasta que ambos cuerpos llegaron a la cupiste del placer. Un orgasmo que se extendió por todos sus sentidos, haciendo que ambos se corriesen.

Bill se dejo caer sobre el mayor, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor. Tom levanto su mano y enredando sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro, no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de este. Bill sonrió.

-Gracias- hablo el vocalista.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Porque si no lo hubieses dicho…quizás esto no hubiese pasado- acepto –tenia miedo de decírtelo- Tom sonrió y levanto por el mentón el rostro de Bill.

-Te amo- dijo –y siempre estaré aquí-

El chico asintió y deposito un beso. Por unos momentos se había confundido: pensado que de verdad no había razones para estar en ese mundo. Que la vida era solo rutina, repetir acciones sin saber realmente lo que estuvieran haciendo ahí. Pero ahora, que sabia que era correspondido, no le importaba el resto, si las personas le colocaban demasiadas esperanzas o no. Tom estaba a su lado. Tom sujetaría su mano. Y cuando su llama estuviese a punto de apagarse, el mayor la encendería con la llama su pasión.

**FIN **


End file.
